VF-0 Phoenix
The VF-0 Phoenix is a First Generation Variable Fighter and is the direct ancestor to all Variable Fighters. Technologies and Combat Characteristics The VF-0 was developed as a Test Bed machine, in which were used to gather data during tests that were in turn, used to develop new technologies and equipment for future Variable Fighters. The VF-0 featured a "Sweeped-Wing" designed frame, which gave it a look similar to the old F-14 "Tomcat" of the 20th Century. As the forerunner to all Variable Fighters, the Phoenix featured many technologies, that at the time, was revolutionary. For example,one of these was Energy Converting Armor (ECA), which dervived energy from the reactor to strengthen the Variable Fighter's armor, giving it the durability of a Tank. However as a Testbed, the VF-0 suffered losses when it was pressed into combat against the SV-51. History The VF-0 first started it's life as the VF-X , a non-transformable fighter that was used as a base for the VF-0, and was assigned to the 8th Test and Evaluation Squadron. For five months, the VF-X's would serve as technological testbeds, before being converted into what is now known as the VF-0 Phoenix. On Feburary 13th 2552, almost on year before the anniversery of the first Test flight, Captain Inanov of the 8th TES went missing during a test flight with his VF-0 (VF-0A101), and was declared dead after 6 weeks of searching. Unbeknownst to the UCR, Captain Inanov was a New Dawn agent. With the aquisition of the VF-0, New Dawn began producing the Sv-51 Eryr. New Dawn Conflict When the New Dawn Conflict began in 2553, the UCR Air Force was caught off guard by the new enemy Variable Fighter, resulting in the push by Military and Political figures to have the VF-0 combat operational as early as 2555, but would be delayed until mid 2555. The first operational squadrons (Now known as Combat Companies) received the first batch of 175 VF-0's in March of that year, and flew it in combat in Operation Varsity,''' which took the New Dawn forces off guard, believeing that the VF-0 would not be operational until at least late 2557, which resulted in the poor displacement of valuable Sv-51 units. Throughout the remaining year of the war, around 2,560 VF-0s of all variants would be produced. After the war, the VF-0 was quickly rendered obsolete in the UCR Armed forces by the more advanced VF-19 Excalibur, VF-11 Thunderbolt, and VF-17 Nightmare During the Core Uprising in 2575, Core Rebels unitilized the VF-0 against Londo Bell, but the venerable Variable Fighter was no match for the VF-19EF's deployed by the UCR Forces. Operators Republic of Ustio- After the War, the Ustio Air Force and Navy bought 456 VF-0's (250 VF-0A's, 120 VF-0D's and 86 VF-0S's) and kept them in service until 2560, where it was replaced by the Type-94 Tekdola. Principality of Belka- Belka bought 160 VF-0A's and 20 VF-0D's and kept them in service until 2559, where it was replaced by the Type-92 Schwertkämpfer. Core Rebels- The Core Rebels deployed a number of VF-0's during 2575, but by any means were not equal to the newer more advanced Variable Fighters. Variants VF-0A- Standard production model, equipped with 1 head mounted 12.7mm Mauler laser. (1,300 Produced) VF-0B- Two seater production Model, equipped with 1 head mounted 12.7mm Mauler Laser. (250 Produced) VF-0C- Redesigned frame of the A Model, features a more efficient engine. equipped with 1 head mounted 12.7mm Mauler Laser. (150 Produced) VF-0D- Delta wing configuration of the A Model. Features enhance range, payload, Dogfight and Electronic Warfare capabilities. (480 Produced) VF-0S- Commander Type. Limiters are removed by Default. equipped with two 12.7mm Mauler lasers. (380 Produced) Design Features 3-mode variable transformation system into Fighter, GERWALK, and Battroid modes. Large clipped delta wing achieves significant improvement in maneuverability in the supersonic-region (VF-0D). Capable of underwater operations in "silent mode" for up to several minutes using the electricity of the capacitors. Large energy capacitor installed in VF-0A for "mighty-wing mode", where energy conversion armor can be used effectively for a short time in fighter mode. This mechanism, exclusive to the VF-0, harnesses the electricity generating abilities of the EGF-127, which is not seen is subsequent VFs. In Battroid mode, 10% of full power is sufficient for land combat while the remaining 90% is used for energy conversion armor. Aerial combat is possible in Battroid mode, but due to the leg turbine, activity is limited to 20 minutes. Flying Controls Triple-system digital fly-by-wire Flight control system (FCS) in fighter mode. Swing wing. Air brake. All-motion canard wing located above air intake and mini canard wing located on the bottom of air intake (VF-0D). Leading wing edge flaps and ailerons (VF-0D). Powerplant *Two EGF-127 custom overtuned conventional turbofan jet engines with two-dimensional thrust-vectoring nozzles, each rated at 91.08 kN and 148.9 kN with afterburning. (Future variable fighters will incorporate thermonuclear reaction engines that are under development.) Due to its less efficient engines, the VF-0 has considerably shorter range, more delicate handling, and longer airframe compared to the VF-11 or VF-19. (Engine nacelles are comparatively longer to accommodate the earlier engine design.) Rectangular underfuselage air intake with semi-retractable slit-style shutter in Battroid mode or space use. *Three Stonewell ARR-2 maneuvering rocket motors in GERWALK and Battroid modes. *Standard auxiliary conformal fuel drop tanks on dorsal main body in Fighter mode and on chest and dorsal sections in Battroid mode. Ejectable fuel tanks can serve as armor when fuel is spent. *Option of reactive armor parts or one regular external atmospheric combat super parts (micro-missile launcher/conformal fuel tank FAST Pack with twenty-four Raytheon Erlikon GH-30B I/IR-guided micro-missiles each) mounted on both leg/engine nacelle. Reactive armor parts adds jump boosters for additional support. *One QF-2200A Ghost unmanned fighter (the focus of a modification known as the special attack/assault specification) acting as a booster on the craft's dorsal surface, rated in combination with VF-0's re-tuned engines for 305.65 kN and 602.55 kN with afterburning (Thrust and other performance data for the VF-0 with the QF-2000A are estimated since formal tests have not been conducted). Accommodation Pilot only. VF-0D has two seats (pilot and radar engineer). Canopy with retractable shield for Battroid mode use; side-stick controller and multi-position throttle lever/stick serves as the input device to change modes. Two rear (back) mirrors. Overhead monitors provided for both seats (VF-0D). Avionics HUD. One AN/ALE 55 flare and chaff dispenser system. AN/ALQ 220A IDECM. ASS/PS 110 active stealth system. AWAG/RA 105 SWAG energy converting armor system, other equipment. Eye-tracking pointing system. Integrated A.I. control support system. Reactive armor adds rear-mounted sensor. *Head is equipped with high-definition TV camera, night-vision, infrared laser pointer, laser-range finder, IFF-I data link, ultra-sonic motion sensor. Compound eye system where 2 are arranged on the top and bottom of the head, unlike the VF-11.(VF-0A) Armaments *One standard Howard GPU-9 35 mm gatling gun pod with 550 rounds (AHEAD rounds available). *Maximum of twelve standard Raytheon Bifors AIM-200A AMRAAM 2 I/ALH-guided medium-range air-to-air missiles on three-missile racks, four GH-28A 8-tube general-purpose micro missile (capable of firing 3 volleys) launchers, two HAIM-95A medium-range maneuverability missile launcher pods originally used in attack craft equipment (special attack/assault specification), or a combination of the above mounted on four underwing variable pylon hard points or on two augmentative pylons welded to the conformal fuel tanks of craft's dorsal surface (special attack/assault specification). Performance '''Fighter Mode: *'Max Speed': *VF-0A/S: at 110,000m, Mach 2.74. *VF-0D: at 110,000m, Mach 2.62. *'Cruising Range': *VF-0A/S (with standard dorsal conformal tanks): 2075km *VF-0D (With standard dorsal conformal tanks): 2400km *VF-0 (with QF-2000A (When used with continuous after-burning for high speed maneuvers): 1100km *'Service Ceiling:' *VF-0A/S: 25,000 meters *VF-0D: 26,500 Meters Gallery VF-0A.jpg|VF-0A In battlroid Mode VF-0B.jpg|VF-0B VF-0S.jpg|VF-0S VF-0 (2).jpg|VF-0A In Fighter Mode VF-0D.jpg|2 VF-0D's tumblr_md33fq2dvz1qlbf9no1_1280.jpg|VF-0A Angel/Raid VF-0 Angel.jpg|VF-0A Angel Raid battroid Mode vf-0a-angel-gerwalk.jpg|VF-0A/Angel in Gerwalk mode Category:Mecha Category:Planes